Spiderman black cat: past decisions
by bhreader
Summary: This takes place after the evil side of web of shadows. This is a great story for any Spiderman fan especially Spiderman/black cat fans enjoy and any suggestions will be read and thought of.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters or people in the story**

**This is based off of the evil story of web of shadows **

**Chapter1: Prolonged**

Last time we saw Spiderman New York was overrun with symbiotes with venom as their leader. During this time black cat becomes possessed and after a fierce battle she becomes badly injured. In order to save her life he gives her part of his symbiote which gives her more control over herself. She also has control over what the suit can do as well as being able to attract it and retract. He then confronts venom on the hilicarrier which then blows up with venom. Spiderman then becomes king of the symbiotes with black cat by his side as his queen.

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter it was just to tell you what happened before.**

**Please send messages about your ideas for the story and thoughts and I will look into them and add it to the story. Thank you **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the people or characters in this story**

**Please review and give me ideas about what I should do for the next chapter or later on in the book**

**Chapter 2: building up loose ties**

Two weeks after the death of venom

Its early morning and Peter had just woken up with Felicia in his arms beside her. They were in her apartment(which by now is there home), wrapped completely around, by their two symbiotes that had combined. He laid there watching his wife sleep, taking in the view, and thought back to last night.

*flashback*

It was late last night, after their wedding, and Spiderman was swinging over the destroyed and symbiote infested new York, with Black cat in hand.

"Look honey, more of our children are playing" Spiderman said to black cat as they swung by a group of symbiotes attacking a group of civilians

"I see" black cat said " but I am having trouble looking away you" she said wrapping her legs around his.

"Oh, is the cat getting anxious"

"No, more like curious"

"You know, curiosity killed the cat"

"Well then I guess I am" she said while she licked her lips.

"I guess so" Spiderman said commanding the mouth of his mask to go away and shared a deep kiss with black cat. Their symbiotes began to attach at the stomach line allowing black cat to not have to hang on ( but that didn't stop her). They continued kissing while Spiderman used his increased senses to swing and kiss her at the same time without any trouble. They got to her apartment as things got more intense and fell on the bed, with their symbiotes still attached. Their symbiotes retracted and began to wrap around the now naked couple. When things began to calm down they were able to look at what was going on.

"looks like we've found another way to become closer" Spiderman said as he gently pulled Felicia closer to him with her chest to his and her legs around his as well.

"I like it, it helps me to explore you better." She said as she tightened her grip around him

"Another reason to love this suite, and you" he said as he gave Felicia another strong kiss until they finally fell to sleep.

*present*

Spiderman watched as Felicia began to wake up.

"Hello honey" Felicia said before seeing Peter watching her " do you like what you see" making Peter smile.

"A lot actually" they then share a good morning kiss before splitting their symbiotes back.

After breakfast they began sit and talk about how they were going to finish of shield and gain control over all of new York.

"Once shield is out of the way we will be able to infest the entire world" Spiderman said

"And what then" Black cat said smiling

"Then we will be able to have more time with each other" Spiderman said while black cat came over on his lap.

"I love it already" she said giving him another deep kiss until it was time to get to work.

**This chapter was to show how close Spiderman and black cat are now and their relationship **

**If you have any thoughts or ideas about the story please send it I will consult it and add it to the story if I can**

**I will also be doing around 1 to 2 chapters a week **

**Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters or people 

Chapter 3: The Honeymoon

Two days after Spiderman and black cat's marriage

Black widow was in the control room at stark towers, the base of shield operations in new York. "I want air craft in the sky's, if those vulterlings fly past the symbiote energy wall were as good as dead." She said to one of the commanders.

"Mam, can't we just leave the island and blow it up" he said behind his blue shield helmet

"We can't, the city is quarantined meaning no one gets in and no one gets out including us." She said leaning over a map of the city.

"Then the only thing left to do is fight" said wolverine in the corner of the room, wearing his symbiote suit that he has "taken control" of, to kill Spiderman as revenge for ripping him in half(ripping his legs off from the waist).

"Well it seems you will get your chance" she said "there is an army of symbiotes coming this way, commander prepare the troops this is are last line of defense." She said as she pressed the emergency button and an alarm sounded.

They came in swarms, through the air and the ground. The walkers had already started to destroy the wall as vulterlings started to attack the air carriers. Wolverine began to slice them with his razor sharp claws, as the shield soldier fought for there lives keeping away as they began to destroy the wall and come in by the hundreds. Soldiers were being turned into symbiotes and began firing upon the others, making it where no one knew who was the enemy. As the symbiotes began to take over, Spiderman showed up taking in his inevitable victory with black cat in arms.

"Look sweaty, once we take control over this area, all of New York will be in are control and from here we will be able to expand." He said holding her close to him as they watched.

"What about Wolverine darling."

"He isn't a big enough factor to matter. In fact I think its time to factor him out." He said jumping of the roof where they stood, leaving black cat to watch. "Hey, Wolverine having fun."Wolverine looked back and gave a smile jumping into the air slicing the ground where Spiderman stood, before he easily jumped out of the way. "Oh, what's wrong your not happy with the gift I gave you last time we met" Spiderman said.

"Last time you ripped of my legs, so in return I'll rip you up into tiny pieces." He said running forward before Spiderman jumped out of the way again.

"Sure, but I hope you know that it is going to be a problem without any legs." Spiderman said as wolverines symbiote began to come apart from wolverine.

"What but how!" wolverine said as he began leaning down.

"You don't get it do you, I am the ruler of the symbiotes, I control what they do and attach to. Face it you are insignificant and weak." He said walking over to wolverine who was now almost completely detached from his symbiote.

"I'll kill you!" wolverine said as his legs came apart from his body and falling on the ground.

"Yeah, well good luck with that." He said as he picked up both parts of him and through him toward a pile of symbiotes. "Here's your dinner, enjoy."

"I'll get..." and that was the last thing he said before being torn apart and eaten by the swarm of symbiotes.

"Now that he is taken care of how about a little fun." Black cat said walking behind him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Not yet, there is still one more thing we need to take care of." He said as he commanded his army to attack through the building destroying everything in there path, until they got an locked security door where he punched it through revealing a wall of soldiers, including black widow, cage, fist, the tinkerer, and Marry Jane. "Kill the soldier the others I want captured alive." Then he watched as they killed all of the soldiers, and soon he faced the five of them as they were surrounded by symbiotes." Well looked who it is."

"Peter you don't have to do this please."

"Oh, but I do, isn't that right cat." He said as black cat came walking in behind him smiling, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No." Mary said as she looked away, before the two shared a kiss.

"Spiderman you will not get away with this" black widow said

"I'm afraid I will, and for you all, I hope you are appetizing. Take them but leave Luke and MJ" he said signaling the symbiotes to attack the three leaving nothing but there clothing. "And for you Luke you can be valuable to me, so you all can turn him." Then all of them jumped on him turning him into an incredibly strong symbiote with the symbols LC on his belt. "Go wait for further orders" Spiderman said causing symbiote Luke to leave them. "Finally, for you MJ." As he grabbed her face to make her look at him. "You'll be kept alive, just long enough to watch me and my new wife shape the world into a shape were we will be the rulers and then no one will be able to stop us."

"After everything I've done for you."

"You mean like betraying me."

"I didn't betray you, you betrayed yourself."

"No, you've never understood me and you never will, unlike cat. You can take her away were done here." As he motioned the symbiotes to take her to her cell as she cried, watching Spiderman and Cat share a deep kiss.

"Are you ready now honey." Black cat said in between kisses.

"Yes, and we can start here." He said holding her close to his body and shared another deep kiss, and began to swing them home to their house were they laid fell on the bed and continued kissing. There symbiotes began to wrap around the two of them who were now naked, as they continued to deeply kiss with black cats legs around his and her chest against his. There symbiotes began to come in tighter holding the two of them together, as they continued. When things started to calm down there symbiotes were the two of them so tightly now that every part of them was felt.

"Honey" says cat after a long kiss

"Yes" he said running his hands down her white hair.

"Once all this trouble is gone, how would you feel if we had a child" she said looking into his eyes. Leaving a silence. "I mean not any time soon but still. What's wrong cat's got your tongue." She said smiling.

"No, it just that it caught me off guard."

"It was just an idea for the future."

"O.K, now what was that about a cat having my tongue." He said leaning in closer to her face.

"Don't worry you'll find out in a moment." She said as they share another deep, long kiss, using every part of there mouth until finally they fell asleep, with there arms wrapped around each other and their lips together, while their symbiotes held them tightly together all night.


End file.
